


Moor to the Mischief

by amberdessy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Bathing/Washing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horns, Jötunn Loki, Large Cock, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Magic Cock, Maleficent - Freeform, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seiðr, Sexual Content, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short AU in which both Loki and Maleficent are a couple, they meet up every so often and just enjoy each other.<br/>There will be lots of smut and feels. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moor to the Mischief

Blue, deep crystal indigo with a hint of magenta was the only way to describe the the lake this time of night.  
It smelled of Ambrosia the scene was so perfect it was almost made up, It's beauty unrivaled...'  
My salvation, my home,' She thought to herself as she made her way through the enchanted forest.

Maleficent walked through the Moors that night feeling the warm air dampening her skin, she looked out over the lake not a single ripple perfect for a dip.  
She removed her clothing setting the to the side with her walking stick on top, her body completely bare save for the regal horns protruding above her head.  
Watching the water she slipped her bare feet in walking until she was completely submerged before coming back up for air.

The water was as warm as the air but refreshing none the less, every time she bathed in this lake she felt younger.  
Maleficent grabbed then nearby leaves and rubbed them over her skin washing away the dirt from the day.  
She relaxed in the water letting her eyes close enjoying the peace, when she heard a noise. She opened her eyes and saw a figure beside the trees.  
Letting her Seiðr tell her who was there she waited realizing it was the prince who has returned to her.

''I know you are there my love." She called out to him.  
Loki made his presence know, he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself.  
"You always are so perceptive." He commented.

"What has happened?" She questioned swimming towards the edge of the water to get closer to him.  
"Does something have to happen for me to come see you my sweet?" Loki retorted.

She tossed the idea around in her head and settled.  
"Yes, something must have happened....For you to visit me twice in 1 year means either you need something or something has happened to you, either way I will indulge your ever growing interests.'' She purred.

Loki's face softened at the words he knew she was right, he had no where to turn she was his only true love, he felt closer to her than anyone even in his family.

She raised her eyebrows. "Come to me." Holding out her hand inviting him to bathe with her.

Loki stared at her for a few moments before deciding to join, he shed his clothes and grasped her hand. Loki stepped in the warm water feeling it already loosen up his tense muscles.  
She swam up to him putting her fingers in his hair massaging his scalp touching their foreheads together in a most intimate touch.

"Now what has happened?" She prodded once more.  
Loki inhaled her divine aroma and gripped her upper arms his eyes still closed.

"My would be father has revealed I am adopted and was to be used as a pawn in his political trysts to make Jötunheimr and Asgard reunited again....I lost myself for a moment did some wreck less acts and have found myself on the brink of war." Loki replied.

"You are not of Asgard then." She stated both of the unmoving.  
"I am not, I am a monster....A frost giant." Loki added ready for the inevitable rejection.

"What can I do?" Maleficent asked feeling the raw emotion in her loves shaky voice.  
Loki opened his eyes meeting her gaze, she saw the tears in the corners of his eyes and knew he was hurting.  
"I mean to wage war with Midguard, will you stand with me?" He asked hopefully.  
"I will not fight by your side for I wish not to bring any ill will upon the Moors, however I will grant you asylum here with me any and all time you may need, the humans will not be able to cross over no matter what they do and if anyone tries they will answer with their life." She gave her cold reply.

"Thats all i could ever ask, I would not want you in harms way my little fairy." Loki giggled.  
''Hmm are we feeling frisky?" She smiled wide placing her arms around his neck.  
"I am I don't know about you." He playfully asked.  
"I am always up for a few games." She added while ducking in for a kiss.

Loki kissed her deeply feeling the warmth spread in his nether region, he slowly walked them to the edge of the lake.  
Maleficent broke the kiss staring at him through kiss addled haze grinning feeling the earth at the small of her back.  
" Are we leaving?" She asked curiously.  
He lifted her up to where she was sitting on the edge of the back and he was standing between her very shapely legs.  
"Oh no dear, I only wish to repay your kindness with some of my own." He cooed sweetly spreading her legs dipping his head for a taste.

She reclined back on her elbows in the grass and felt his sinful tongue dance along her moist folds. He gripped her thighs probing her entrance with the salacious muscle.  
Maleficent stared above hoping no one would see what was happening, she looked between her legs seeing the ebony head move with quick compulsion.  
Loki stood up and forced his two fingers in her panting mouth.  
"Suck." was his only words which she mindlessly obeyed. He watched her tongue moving between the two fingers, his emerald eyes bright every so often his tongue swiping over her clit making her legs tremble.

He pulled his fingers back down to where he was 'working', he kept her gaze as he forced his fingers into her quivering body.  
Every time he left and came back it was too long for her, she ached for him if he kept like this she would not last much longer.  
Loki saw the muscles in her stomach contracting and felt the walls closing as he finger fucked her still sucking on her clit.

She breathed heavily trying to stave off the heated passion ready to erupt.  
"Tell me my love, have you ever been bitten by a snake?" He asked not missing a beat.  
Unable to form any proper words she shook her head no with an in audible groan, not really caring why he was asking.  
"Well that answer will change." Loki grinned evilly as he quickly sunk his teeth into the top of her luscious mound.

"AHOOWW!" She yelled and came all over his hand not expecting him to bite her.  
Loki lapped at the wound licking up the blood and spill from her hot cavern.

She laid there panting feeling him dragging her back into the water. The warmth of the lake waking her up a bit, she could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh.  
He petted her head feeling the skin between her horns, she groaned into the feeling.  
Loki kissed her head and nipped the edges of her horns, Maleficent gasped jerking up at sensation.  
"Why have I not noticed this before?" Loki asked with suspicion.  
"I did not know that was a erogenous zone for me." She replied feeling the scarlet flush hot upon her cheeks.

Loki played with her horns pinching the side biting the tips until he felt her grind against him ready for round 2.  
She slipped her hand under the water and gripped his hard erection and squeezed enjoying the moan falling from his lips.  
His eyes fluttered shut while she stroked him, cupping his balls feeling the heavy sac in her hands. 

He growled gripping her hands and pushing her back against the bank, she gasped as he turned her around forcing her cheek into the ground.  
Loki admired the sight before him, she was completely pliant waiting for him to take her.  
She opened her legs feeling his cool hands spreading her thighs, he plunged his fingers into her moist core and she gasped gripping the earth beneath her.

Loki lined his throbbing manhood up with her wet sheath, he buried himself to the hilt in one thrust.  
They both gasped , he waited a few moments just rubbing her back letting her adjust feeling her walls grip the taught muscle.

"You are perfectly soaked my dear, I wish I could take everything , leave you with nothing." Loki mused aloud slowly rocking into her.  
"Then who would take care of you." Maleficent replied, not a question but a fact.

He gripped her waist hard pushing as deep and hard as he could go feeling his cock push up against her cervix.  
She gripped the grass feeling Loki pounding her from behind.

"Yes, Oh yes Loki I have missed you take all of me!" She cried feeling the beginnings of another orgasm coming on.  
''I will, when I am finished with you you'll have nothing left, all of you belongs to me!" Loki growled thrusting harder.

"Yes!" She exclaimed once more, with Loki pulverizing her insides.  
"Say it, say you belong to me!" He ordered grabbing her horns forcing her to sit up awkwardly on her front, her pelvis being roughly pushed into the ground.  
"I belong to you!" Maleficent replied now very close.

"Again! Say It again!" Loki yelled pulling and thrusting with earth shattering force.  
''I Belong to you!" She cried her walls now clamping down, her stomach was releasing the knots while she was in climax her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"You do belong to me, every inch of your body is mine I will take everything from you but not before you stand by my side while we watch Midguard, Asgard and all the other seven realms burn to ash!" Loki felt her walls closing on him her shuddering bringing him closer.

He forced himself harder into her body finally spilling his seed deep in her body.  
She gasped feeling the hot cum paint her insides .  
Loki bit her shoulder hard enjoying the final throws of his orgasm.

They laid there for a while before they slipped back into the water leaning their back against the edge.  
Loki held her close contemplating his next move, he washed her gently ready for the next century to bring wrath and ruin with his love by his side.


End file.
